A Merry Little Christmas
by Anni-Arcoiris
Summary: Un pequeño y cortito one-shot acerca de la mañana de navidad en la casa de los Anderson-Hummel.  Future!Klaine


**Eh.. en las fanfics que he leído pone un disclaimer y me imagino que debo ponerlo... así que**

**Emm... Disclaimer: (Obviamente) ni Kurt ni Blaine ni Glee me pertenecen. **

**Duh.**

**Y otra cosa: "Daddies" es una de mis fics favoritas, la he leido cien veces y me encanta lo de "Daddy K and Daddy B", así que lo empleé aquí también (aunque suena mejor en inglés) pero la idea es de GirlFromTheWest, no mía (para que no piensen que es algun tipo de plagio o algo parecido :s)**

* * *

><p>"Hmmm… MmmBlaineee deja de mover– ¡nonononono!"<p>

PUM.

Kurt y Nicholas explotaron en carcajadas.

"Nick, no vuelvas a hacer eso, Papi B se pudo haber lastimado. ¿Cariño, estas bien?" dijo Kurt, tratando de sonar preocupado, pero aun con unas risitas.

"¿Hmm?" Blaine trató pesadamente de abrir sus ojos pero fue vencido otra vez por el sueño mientras Nick seguía estrujándose de risa.

"¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha despertado!" logró decir el niño entre carcajadas, subiendo por el brazo del sofá a tomar el lugar desocupado por Blaine e introduciéndose entre los brazos de Kurt.

El último volvió a soltar unas risas. "Blaine, despierta, estás en el suelo." El moreno bajó su mirada, encontrándose con la alfombra de la sala de estar de su casa, y para solucionarlo, agarró un cojín del sofá, lo situó sobre el piso y hundió su cabeza para seguir durmiendo.

"Bueno, por suerte para ti, no le pasó nada, pero pudo haberse golpeado, Nick," advirtió Kurt dirigiéndose a su pequeño.

"Yo solo quería despertarlos… ¡Papi! ¡Es navidad! ¡Feliz navidad, Papi K!" exclamó rebotando en el sofá, y luego movió unos centímetros a Blaine con su pantufla de perrito. "¡Feliz navidad, Papi B!"

"Feliz navidad, Nicky," dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras envolvía a su hijo con sus brazos cubiertos con una mantita azul. Nicholas se acomodó quedando abrigado completamente por el calor de la manta y el torso de su padre. "Parece que alguien comió mucho pavo anoche…" dijo éste cosquilleando el estómago de su hijo.

"¡Es que estaba demasiado rico! ¡No es mi culpa!" rió el niño.

"Bueno, bueno. Y ¿tú por qué estás aquí y no viendo tus regalos? Pensé que sería lo primero que harías hoy…" La sonrisa de Nick se bajó a una línea recta. "¿Qué pasa, principito? ¿Pasó algo malo?"

El niño negó con su cabeza e hizo pucheritos.

"Vamos, puedes decirme, cariño," afirmó Kurt apartando unos mechones de pelo castaño ondulado que caían sobre su cara. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"¿Y si Santa no me trajo regalos?" dijo al fin el pequeño en una pequeña y tímida voz.

"Claro que te trajo regalos, Nicky. ¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó su padre preocupado.

"El último día de escuela empujé a Melody y la profesora me dijo que había sido malo, y a los niños malos les da carbón…" respondió rápidamente bajando su mirada hasta que su mentón tocó su pecho. "Pero ¡yo lo hice sin querer, lo juro! ¡No quiero que santa me traiga carbón!" agregó mientras un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojitos color avellana.

"Oh, Nicky, no te preocupes por eso, cariñito, mírame," lo reconfortó Kurt apretando un poco más el abrazo y subiendo el mentón del niño para quedar frente a frente. "Tú eres el mejor niñito que cualquier padre podría pedir. Y aunque a veces te pongas revoltoso," dijo Kurt tocando la punta de su naricita con la yema de su dedo, "tienes el mejor corazón del mundo, y si Santa te trajera carbón, te prometo que yo iría al polo norte y presentaría una demanda en su contra."

"¿De verdad harías eso?"

"Por supuesto, Nicholas," afirmó Kurt besando la mejilla de Nick suavemente.

El pequeño sonrió enormemente. "¡Gracias, Papi K! Te quiero mucho."

"Yo te quiero más. Ahora ve a abrir tus regalos, pero no por encima de Papi B."

"Okey," replicó Nick bajando del sofá de la misma forma en que había subido y corriendo por el pasillo hacia el living room donde estaba el árbol de navidad. Segundos después se escuchó un pequeño gritito de asombro.

Kurt se quedó solo en el sofá y sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta una vez más del maravilloso hijo que tenía, y de que su esposo una vez más era el más perezoso de la casa.

Trató de moverlo con su pie.

Nada.

"Blaine, despierta," gritó.

Nada.

"Bueno, si así lo quieres…" suspiró antes de bajar del sofá y aterrizar duramente, estirado en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, sobre la espalda de Blaine.

"¡Kurt! ¿Qué diablos….?" respondió Blaine sobresaltado, pero al parecer sin verse molesto por el peso de su esposo. "¿Qué hago aquí?" agregó frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor.

El marco de la ventana estaba cargado de nieve, todo estaba inundado de una blancura impresionante y los copitos seguían cayendo.

"Feliz navidad," dijo simplemente Kurt, sonriendo y posando su cabeza sobre el torso de sus manos cruzadas en la espalda de Blaine.

"Feliz navidad," Blaine también sonrió, y giró su cuello mientras Kurt se acercaba para recibir un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz.

En ese momento escucharon a Nicholas gritar de emoción desde el living room. "¡Un Transformer!"

Kurt se levantó y ofreció una mano a Blaine. "Levántate y vamos a acompañar a Nick. Está abriendo los regalos," dijo aun sonriendo.

"Pero tengo frio," replicó Blaine con una voz de bebé, sentándose lentamente.

"Para eso tenemos la mantita"

Blaine cogió su mano y Kurt le ayudó a levantarse, luego agarró la mantita del sofá y la puso alrededor de sus hombros y los de Blaine. Ambos caminaron hacia el living con una mano sujetando un extremo de la mantita y la otra alrededor de su persona amada.

"¿Qué te trajo Santa, Nick?" preguntó Kurt amablemente, sentándose en un sillón mientras Blaine iba a prender el fuego en la estufa.

"¡MIREN-MIREN-TENGO-UN-TRANSFORMER-Y-SE-TRANSFORMA-DE-VERDAD!" exclamó Nicholas muy rápido, saltando emocionadamente arriba y abajo.

"Buenos días a ti también, Nick, feliz navidad…" dijo Blaine aun con un poco de sueño.

"¡Feliz navidad, Papi B!" replicó el niño muy emocionado, acercándose a su padre y plantando un gran beso en su mejilla.

Una gran sonrisa invadió el rostro de Blaine. "Así me gusta más"

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>DIOS MIO ESTO ES LO MAS CORTO QUE HE ESCRITO EN MI VIDA.<strong>

**Pero es la primera fanfic (en realidad es como un drabble) que termino asi que... YAY :)**

**Si quieren dejar su opinión en un review me gustaría bastante :)**

**Pero si no, no importa, me siguen cayendo bien (?**

**Besos! Feliz Navidad!**

_**Anni**_


End file.
